


翻译-Thanks For the Memories (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Root跌跌撞撞的朝前走着。道路上满是碎石和砂砾，眼里的水雾也让她的视线一片模糊、不太能看得清。她的脚尖磕在了一块石头上，而在她来得及伸出手撑住自己之前，她便面朝下倒在了地上。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	翻译-Thanks For the Memories (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thanks For the Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660507) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

Root跌跌撞撞的朝前走着。道路上满是碎石和砂砾，眼里的水雾也让她的视线一片模糊、不太能看得清。她的脚尖磕在了一块石头上，而在她来得及伸出手撑住自己之前，她便面朝下倒在了地上。

皮肤在粗糙的地面上划过，带来一阵刺痛。但她一点儿都不在意，对于疼痛她早已麻木。Root爬了起来，顺着路漫无目的地朝下走。她不知道自己要去哪儿。

她不再有指引，耳里也不再有一个机器会时时告诉她该去什么地方。现在，她比任何时候都要孤独，而她不知道自己该何去何从。没了TM，她还能去哪儿？

Root没有答案。她浑浑噩噩的继续走着。

她终于开始看着路，小心翼翼地跨过了地上的障碍。她首先认出来的是那双意大利皮鞋和那身定制西装，而John Reese本人已不太能辨认得出。血肉模糊间，肤色惨白、双眼无神。

Root用力咽了咽喉咙，坚定的移开了视线，不让自己去看他身后的那具尸体。她不用看就知道那是谁。这世上，John Reese只会誓死捍护那一个人。

地铁站里满是黑烟，令人窒息。Root用力咳了咳，继续往里面走。她不明白为什么。她没能阻止这一切，结果也早已成定局，而她不明白自己为什么还要继续走下去。但她无法回头，双腿完全不受掌控，机械的迈着步子，让她一直不停的向前。

Root是在军械库里找到她的。这一刻，她突然很想笑。不然，Sameen Shaw到生命的最后一刻时还能在哪儿？

现场看起来像是经历了一番激斗，在最后那颗致命的子弹击中目标之前，Shaw还放倒了好几个Samaritan的人，让Root觉得有些骄傲。她跪下来，用力抽泣了声，然后伸出手。指尖下，Shaw的肌肤依然温热着。Root用力谴责着自己，她若是可以再快点、若是可以阻止这一切……

但残存的理智告诉她，若她在这儿，估计也只会是地上尸体中的一员而已；求生本能也在尖声提醒她，她不在这里其实是件好事。但Root不明白她活着的意义何在。

如果都没有值得为之活下去的人的话，活着还有什么意义？

“对不起。”Root轻声说，眼泪正顺着脸颊决堤般朝下淌。她伸手拨开Shaw脸上的乱发，好让她能再好好地看看她。在Shaw还活着时，她从没敢做过这类似的动作。“谢谢你给的回忆。”她动了动嘴唇，俯身轻轻的在Shaw的额头留下了一个吻。她记得她们所有那些忙里偷闲的时光、那些她总认为会是最后一次的日子……她没有浪费其中的一分一秒。她也时常会想，Shaw到底有没有注意到Root触碰中那不顾一切的绝望。

她是永远都不会知道答案了。

在感觉像是过了好几小时后，Root才站了起来，渐渐将地铁站甩在了身后。

她不清楚自己要去哪儿。

她只清楚一件事。只要还没到终局、只要她还有一口气在，她都会用尽全力、一次次的狠狠击在Samaritan的要害处。


End file.
